Lo que mas nos importa
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Three-shoot* Después de poner fin a la organización Conan se da cuenta de algo muy importante, para su vida ¿Actuara en consecuencia? (Conan/Ai) Hay muy pocos fics REALES de esta pareja por aquí y ahí que arreglarlo.


**Solo doy las gracias a los que entrais para leer mi fic... eso y que Detective Conan no me pertenece y tal.**

* * *

En la noche todos los coches de policia rodeaban un alto edificio rosa en posicion circular.

En la entrada del edificio salian una "manada" de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro custodiados por cualificados ajentes de policia y los agentes del FBI que esperaban fuera apuntaron mejor sus armas haciendo sonoro ruido.

Detras de los detenidos iban, como en una procesion, un hombre alto trajeado, otro gordo y mas bajo vestido con el uniforme de inspector y cinco niños. No eran otros que el detective Kogoro Mouri, el inspector Megure y la liga juvenil de detectives. (Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsushico y Genta.)

-Inspector -llamo Conan usando su falsa voz infatil- ¿Que van a hacer con los detenidos?

Megure trato de sonreir al niño para quitarle hierro al asunto que estaba a punto de decir.

-Fueron condenados a muerte...

El supuesto niño se quedo de piedra.

-¿Eso puede hacerse en Japon?

-No, pero esta banda a cometido delitos fuera Japon y tambien afecta a otros estados en la que esta permitida la condena a muerte -Megure rezo para que el niño, ya listo de por si, lo entendiera. Despues añadio con expresion conplice- Inlaterra, por ejemplo.

Conan al principio no entendio hasta que recordo que su alter ego venia de Inlaterra, eso suponian todos.

-Claro... es verdad.

El niño dirigio la mirada hacia Ai, esperando encontrar en su igual una especie de mirada complice o lo que fuera para dejar de sentirse tan irracionalmente vacio por la idea de deshacerse de sus enemigos... Pero la niña miraba desesperadamente a una de las mujeres detenidas. Era alta, rubia y le devolbia la mirada a la niña con igual expresion desesperada.

"Vermouth... ¡claro!" penso el niño moreno para si.

Atonito, vio como Ai despertaba de una especie de ensoñacion y se acercaba a los policias y el FBI con expresion culpable en su rostro, parecia como si acabara de decirse entre confesar algo importante y no hacerlo. No hacia falta ser detective para saber que habia decidido confesar... y eso era malo.

Si confesaba la mataban...

"¡A ella no!" grito para si y por poco no pudo contenerse de no sacar el grito fuera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apunto a Ai con su reloj, el fino dardo que salio de la esfera la dejo niquela en el suelo en un segundo. Finjiendo que no savia nada, corrio a socorrerla abrazandola.

"¿Por que hice eso?" se pregunto a si mismo. "Es lo correcto pero no me pare a pensar si era bueno o no... solo lo hice ¿Por que? ¿Por que no puedo soportar que me separen de ella?

-¡Señorita Jodie! -grito mientras Genta, Ayumi y Mitsushico acudian en rescate de su amiga.

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto Mitsushico angustiado.

Pero Conan no le hizo caso hasta que llego la agente del FBI

-¿Que ocurre _Cool Kid_? -pregunto la mujer en cuanto llego.

-La vi desmallarse y caer al suelo.

En cuanto oyeron eso, los niños se juntaron mas para ver a su amiga y no separarse de ella. A Mitsushico casi le salian lagrimas.

La voz de Conan sonaba angustiada cuando dijo eso, pero no por su salud, savia que estaba bien. Todabia le quedaban resquicios de miedo al imaginarse a Ai muerta.

-Oh, pobre. Demasiadas emociones para ella. Ven aquí _my beautifoul girl_.

Tal vez era por eso, por lo que en un principio se mostro reacio a alegarla de sus brazos, pero luego se la entrego a Jodie quien la llevo a una ambulancia seguida por Genta, Ayumi y Mitsushico.

-Tu amiga estara bien _Cool Kid_. -Dijo la mujer inglesa al ver al niño demacrado por lo que habia pasado.

-Se que lo estara. -y ya no presto mas atención a Jodie.

Fisicamente estara bien, lo savia, pero psicologicamente... tendria que hacer algo y en ese momento su talon de aquiles era Vermouth. Como Conan no podia hacer nada, Shinichi era la única opcion, y habia que darse prisa.

Se fue corriendo de alli, al lugar donde savia que se encontraba la taquilla telefonica mas cercana.

-¿Adonde vas Conan-Kun? -quiso saber... ya sabeis quien ¿no?¿Quien mas iba a llamarle Conan-Kun?

-Yo... -intento buscar una escusa- ¡necesito ir al baño!

-Ah... en el parque de alli -señalo la direccion- hay lavabos.

-Gracias Ran-neechan. -y se fue de alli pensando: "tambien hay un telefono"

* * *

En cuanto llego se metio dentro de la cabina. Nada mas coger el telefono modulo el control de su pagarita hasta dar con el timbre exacto de su voz de chico de diecisiete años. Metio las monedas correspondientes y marco el numero de mobil del inspector Megure mientras pensaba: "Que no sea tarde, que no sea tarde." Al fin y al cabo, el tambien le devia muchas cosas a Vermouth... o eso es lo que queria creer.

En la contienda del edificio rosa todavia no se habian llebado a los presos, pues los estaban interrogando hay mismo y no todos querian cooperar a la primera.

El mobil de Megure sono y el hombre rechoncho hizo lo propio.

-Agente Megure al haba... ¡Oh, Kudo! Que gusto oir tu voz... ¿Como?... ¿Estas realmente seguro de eso?... Si, lo hare no lo dudes... espera un momento, no cuelges. -Pego el mobil al pecho y se dirigio a las mujeres vestidas de negro.- ¿Cual de vosotras es la llamada Vermouth?

La rubia se lo penso un poco y se hizo la remolona pero al final se rindio, presagiando que no iba a ser bueno engañar a la pasma por mas tiempo.

-Yo inspector. -Admitio docil mientras todos miraban.

-Usted va a acompañarme -le dijo y ella se quedo a cuadros... y no fue la unica.

-¿Que ocurre Megure? -pregunto la detective morena de pelo corto.

-Ah, Sato, ya que anda por aquí vigile que la mujer rubia haga lo que digo.

Y así fue, y cuando quedo claro que la detenida no cumplia los delitos suficientes para una condena a muerte, solo una temporada (un poco larga) encerrada en prision, Shinichi fue abisado de inmediato.

-Gracias inspector. -A Megure no se le paso el alivio que marcaba su voz.

-No se deben Shinichi, uno solo cumple con el trabajo. -y colgo

-¿Fue Shinichi quien llamo y dijo que esa mujer era inocente? -pregunto Ran

-No tan inocente señorita, pero si. Se ha librado de una buena gracias a su amigo.

"Eso significa que Shinichi tuvo que haber estado aquí." penso la adolescente de diecisiete años mientras dirigia la vista sospechosamente hasta donde se habia ido Conan.

-Porque siempre tiene que andar pensando en el -rosmo para si mismo Kogoro, el padre de ella.

* * *

Dentro de la cabina de telefonos Conan disfrutaba del mayor alivio de su vida despues de haber pasado el tiempo desde que cojio el telefono, casi a punto de morderse las uñas del nerviosismo.

Vermouth ya estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba, sin embargo solo tenia pensamientos para Ai. "Se va a poner muy contenta... y, ahora que lo pienso, ya se habra despertado seguro... Se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien la drogo, eso es indudable... Seguro que se pone hecha una fiera pero he hecho lo correcto... he hecho lo correcto." La razon era: ¿Por que, aun siendo lo correcto lo habia hecho? "Desde cuando le importaba tantisimo Ai" Recordo lo que hizo ya a eso de unas horas "¡A ella no!" habia pensado desesperado. Era una de ellos, una asesina y sin embargo...

"Seguro que fue por el antidoto" penso, era la primera vez en toda la noche que se le ocurria "fue por eso no hay duda". Sin poder evitarlo le entro la risa tonta y se fue de hay un tanto descolocado y cuando llego con los coches penso mas lucido:

"¿A quien pretendo engañar? Estoy enamorado de ella, por eso lo hice... ¡Pero yo creia estar enamorado de Ran! ¿Por que? ¿Por que ahora siento esto por Ai? ¿Es que mi amor por Ran... fue solo infantil?"

* * *

** Primer capitulo de tres, en el proximo max, con x de mixta XD**

**Seguro que os estaris preguntando ¿Por que un edificio rosa? Muy simple. Si los hombres de negro se escondieran en un edificio negro seria muy obio. XD**

**Otra duda que tendreis es por que Vermouth esta tan ligada a Ai, eso ya se vera ¡Mistery, mistery, mistery!**


End file.
